The Talk
by Pink Kunai
Summary: "Oh, Blegh, you guys are talking about the bastard's sex life?" What else is there to talk about when Ino's in charge, Tenten's fueling it on, Sakura is the only one dating and Hinata is too innocent. SASUSAKU


"You guys are so cute!" Ino cooed as she watched the retreating back of Sasuke, a twinkle in her eye. Sakura flushed a light pink and turned away from the blonde.

"If we weren't here, I bet he would place more than just a peck on the cheek" Tenten ribbed, nudging Sakura on the arm. Hinata giggled. The group of girls had gathered for a rare get together at the Yamanaka family flower shop. Having so many missions and other jobs, keeping up with friends was a hard task. They talked about many things, started mostly by Sakura or Ino, but the topics always strayed to boys, which is almost always Ino's fault

"You guys shouldn't make fun of Sakura-chan like that" Hinata defended.

"Thank you, jeez, you guys act like I'm the only person in the world with a boyfriend"

"You're the only one of us, to have a boyfriend" Ino said matter-of-factly from her position behind the register.

"Sides, you're so easy to tease" Tenten added affectionately, pinching Sakura's left cheek. The pinkette smacked her hand away.

"Please Tenten, you and Neji are like one step away from being a couple" Sakura countered, "And Ino, stop being so bitter, I told you already, Shikamaru is not going out with Temari or Shiho" Ino didn't take Sakura's bait and continued to focus the topic on the pink-haired medic.

"So, have you guys...you know?" Ino said, waving her eyebrows suggestively. Sakura flushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said feigning innocence.

"Oh, how impure" Hinata joked. Ino and Tenten were too busy laughing like hyenas to care. Sakura's eyes flashed with anger.

"We didn't have sex!" she screamed, grabbing the attention of an elderly lady buying some flowers, who noted how impure youths were and left the store without buying anything.

"Stop shouting, you're scaring away my customers" Ino yelled, "and I never said anything about sex"

"But now that we're on that topic, did you?" Tenten asked eagerly, leaning closer to Sakura.

"No" a voice deadpanned from behind the group of gossiping girls. Every girl let out a shriek and turned around to Sasuke, who had walked in just as the old lady had left. Sakura groaned, and buried her face into her hands, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Should I feel embarrassed that you guys are talking about my sex life?" he asked, jokingly, giving them his trademark grin.

"Oh, blegh, you guys are talking about the bastards sex life, gross!" another masculine voice joined. The blonde's face was screwed up in disgust and he was leaning casually against Sasuke.

"Why are you two even here?" Sakura cried in horror as she stared at them.

"We were bored and Sasuke accidently let it slip that you guys were here" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You mean you were bored-"

"Anyways, what were you ladies talking about, hopefully not about me" The girls sighed heavily. Hinata was flushed crimson, always a sure sign of Naruto's presence.

"Shut up Naruto" Sakura said as she glared at the other girls, her face was red much like Hinata's, although Sakura was pretty sure she was just going to die from embarrassment rather than faint.

"Yeah stupid, we have better things to talk about than you" Tenten said "however much Hinata wish that were so" she whispered on the side to Ino, who crossed her arms and nodded in a sagely manner. Naruto made another face of disgust and pushed away from Sasuke in a hurry. In his haste to get away from the Uchiha he almost knocked a row of Ino's flowers over.

"Watch it Naruto, you break it you buy it!" Ino admonished. Naruto just smiled goofily.

"Yeah well if your topics weren't so strange I wouldn't be startled into knocking over your stupid flowers" Ino just glared at the other blonde for calling her flowers stupid.

"Okay we are not discussing about my private life!" Sakura shrieked, Sasuke just chuckled, forcing the aforementioned girl to smack him, "besides just cause you guys lack one does not mean I have to divulge in your sick fantasies" Tenten made a gagging motion while Hinata further flushed a crimson and decided to bury her face into the counter and cover her ears.

"Should we really be speaking so loudly?" the heiress questioned in a muffled voice. Ino waved a hand dismissively.

"So Mr and Mrs Uchiha, what juicy details do you have to tell us?"

"Hn, like it's any of your business Yamanaka" "My last name is Haruno!" the two victims said simultaneously. Tenten scoffed.

"Sasuke let's not beat around the bush, your goal in life is to revive your dead clan and I don't need to be a medic to know the lovely details of reproduction..."the weapon mistress began.

"So the question is how badly do you want to get into Sakura's pants...skirt...shorts? Whatever, point is we all know you're secretly horny!" Ino finished as she and Tenten pointed accusatory fingers at Sasuke. Hinata let out a groan and buried her face further into the counter, utterly mortified.

"You guys are disgusting" Hinata murmured. Naruto had taken a liking to sitting next to the girl, only furthering her need to hide from this disaster of a talk. Sasuke crossed his arms and pointedly ignored the yammering girls, while Sakura had her face buried into his shoulder, finding Hinata's tactics a genius move.

"I said that when I was twelve" Sasuke began in an even voice, "I hardly realized the implications of my words" This only seemed to provoke Ino and Tenten who proceeded to break out into devilish grins.

"Yeah, but you never revoked this goal..."Ino said, her smile like an evil Cheshire cats, "which means you want to hop a ride on the Haruno express" Hinata made a gagging noise, however no one knew whether it was fake or the girl really was disgusted to the point she needed to throw up.

"Besides, are you saying that you don't love Sak enough to do the deed with her?" Tenten accused, Sasuke smirked.

"Fine" he said. Everyone looked curiously at him.

"Fine?" they all asked. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and pinned her against the register counter, pressing his lips firmly against hers. His hands gripped firmly at her waist while her were grasped at his shoulders to balance herself. The two made out feverishly to the point that their hair was dishevelled, Sasuke's hand was creeping its way up her thigh into her skirt and Sakura was now sitting on the counter rather than leaned against it. Tenten, Ino and Naruto all had wide eye expressions and agape mouths, while Hinata had fallen unconscious on the floor, completely ignored by the other three.

There was a moan let out by Sakura as Sasuke's lips slowly travelled down her neck.

Then all hell broke loose.

Naruto ran out of the flower shop faster than anyone had ever seen him go, screaming in pure unadulterated horror. Ino and Tenten finally recovered and began yelling at the couple.

"Gross don't make babies in my store" Ino cried shoving the two out while Tenten yelled in the background about how they have tainted Hinata's poor innocence.

Outside Sasuke and Sakura finally parted the former letting off a satisfied smirk. Sakura suddenly cuffed him on the back of the head. He turned to look at the girl in question.

"What?" he asked. Sakura's gaze intensified.

"Don't what me, what the hell was that for?" Sakura yelled. Sasuke shrugged.

"They asked for it" he said before walking off. Sakura let off a cry of frustration before chasing after her boyfriend, as the two walked in the direction of the Uchiha compound.


End file.
